


Why Are You Crying?

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Human Experimentation, Kamukura Izuru Project | Hope Cultivation Plan, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The dead girl didn't like what had taken her friend's place.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kuzuryu Natsumi, Kuzuryu Natsumi & Kamukura Izuru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	Why Are You Crying?

Natsumi Kuzuryu stood in a concrete box locked under the school, staring.

This thing was not her friend.

It had his body. It wore his face. But this thing was not Hajime.

It sat motionlessly against the wall, slightly curled in on itself. It's hair was much longer, darkened by built up filth that nobody could be bothered to wash out. It's unnatural eyes gazed deeply into the space where her head would be if she were physically present. Could it see her?

Natsumi ''breathed'' shakily, folding her arms to protect herself from the cold feeling of dread all around her. She blinked, freezing tears falling from her eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

Natsumi jumped, taking a step away. It COULD see her.

"I... I wasn't crying!" She bared her teeth, furiously swiping her sleeve across her face.

It said nothing. Now that it had spoken, the silence became unnerving. It continued to stare.

It had a warped version of Hinata's voice. That wasn't okay. This was not Hinata; Hinata had green eyes and spiky hair and warmth and personality and _life._ This thing was just _wrong._

"What even are you?" She growled, feeling tempted to kick it in anger.

"I am..." It stopped, blinking. It was... The Ultimate Calligrapher? The Ultimate Geneticist? The Ultimate Cook? The Ultimate Warden? The Ultimate Firefighter? The Ultimate Physical Therapist? The Ultimate Technician? The Ultimate Financial Advisor? The Ultimate Event Planner? The Ultimate Judge? The Ultimate-- "The Ultimate Hope," it decided.

Natsumi huffed. The Ultimate Hope, huh? What a pretentious lot the Hope's Peak staff were. She sat down where she'd been standing, three feet away. 

He sat up straighter, allowing her a clearer view at the humanoid draped in dark, oily hair. It was dressed fully in teal, as if this were some sort of hospital. It's expression was blank, complexion pale. It's red eyes were locked onto hers, almost glowing with way too much knowledge stored behind them. They weren't like Hinata's eyes in the slightest.

She spoke past the lump in her throat and asked the dreaded question, "are you still Hinata at all?"

A pause, perhaps a millisecond of confusion.

"Was Hinata the person this body used to be?"

"Yeah," she looked down, feeling sick, "he was a friend."

Once again, The Ultimate Hope stayed silent, only moving to clear a few locks of hair from it's stolen face.

She sniffed, returning her gaze upwards. What happened to Hinata to make-- A steady line made from scarred skin traced Hinata's skull, catching her eyes. _Oh, that is so fucked._  
Hinata was worse than dead. Straight up ERASED by some sickos who convinced themselves they were doing good.

The researchers would be pleased that the Ultimate Spiritual Medium talent was working, yet for some reason, Izuru didn't want to tell them. She was dead, a non-physical being, yet her arms _felt_ like something. Comforting. If the researchers knew, they might get rid of it. Anything that evoked emotion from their creation would be disposed of.

Izuru dropped the tension from his shoulders and closed his eyes, leaning into the translucent hug.  
The dead girl held what used to be her friend and sobbed.


End file.
